


Vignettes - D Gray Man

by nealys



Series: Vignettes [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: One Word Prompts, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealys/pseuds/nealys
Summary: One-word prompted glimpses into the characters of D Gray Man
Series: Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169459





	Vignettes - D Gray Man

**Author's Note:**

> While I play with the possibility of writing fuller length pieces, I tried some word prompts to warm up my writing muscles. Aiming to possibly make this into a series that I do using my favorite fandoms, with each chapter being one or several word prompted pieces depending on length. Am also looking to improve my writing skills, so any constructive feedback is much appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MIRROR

Allen Walker avoided mirrors as well as he could manage after he left the Order. Thankfully, it was mostly easy seeing as he kept to the streets during the day, and nights when he treated himself to a room were simply spent dodging the bathroom mirror. He managed well enough except for moments he was distracted and caught his reflection in a shop window. He would look away and pass by it before his mind could process the image. Instead, he would busy himself with noting the people around him or become fiercely interested in the cobblestone beneath his boots, seeing where the patterned rows remained intact and where the stones were slowly being pushed upwards against each other. 

He couldn't afford to see him. 

Allen Walker wasn't a fool. He knew he was there. The 14th. He was always there lately, hovering at the edges of Allen's mind, waiting. And while it was hard enough handling the frequenting attempts at control, Allen found solace in at least not being able to see him, amber over stormy blue. Allen had never thought he could develop such a fear of a color. 

The attacks were harder to anticipate now too. Where once the 14th seemed to capitalize on exhaustion, either from days of limited to no sleep or after the newest wave of akuma, he now seemed indiscriminate. Perhaps it was because Allen had caught onto his original pattern, had learned to expect and build up his mental defenses. Now, the 14th made attempts practically anywhere. 

Allen had been speaking to a grocer on a particularly crowded street, trying to fill his food pack when one of the attacks happened. Luckily, he managed to control the 14th enough to push uncounted change into the grocer's hand and offer a strained thank you before retreating to the nearest alleyway. He only realized after the 14th was subdued that he had never put the purchased food in his bag. 

Another was in the middle of fighting a group of Level 3s. That one was particularly frustrating, and Allen had half a mind to let the 14th have control if only to give the Noah a chance at getting impaled by the akuma's drill arms. He reconsidered when he realized he wasn't sure if the 14th would even feel the pain. And of course, he would be left to deal with his own medical attention afterwards. 

With the frequenting appearances, Allen wondered if he was growing more tired than he was convincing himself or if the 14th was just growing bolder. Regardless, Allen knew he couldn't rest. He had to keep going. Keep walking. 

Allen hated the way his life's mantra sat heavier in his stomach. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoyed despite the brevity lol Constructive feedback is always welcome as that's the best way to improve :) May add more chapters as I'm inspired by word prompts in the future!


End file.
